phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
, também conhecida como Let it Snow, é uma música incluída como faixa 12 do álbum americano "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites". Ela é cantada por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Essa música, mais tarde, foi cantada por Isabella no especial "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb" da 3ª Temporada. Combinando natureza romântica da música, os sentimentos de Isabella por Phineas Flynn são mostrados enquanto ela canta. Esta música não foi dublada no Brasil. Letra Versão do Episódio La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Versão do Álbum Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Informações de Fundo * foi escrita pelo lírico Sammy Cahn e o compositor Jule Styne em 1945. A música foi composta em julho de 1945 em Hollywood, Califórnia, durante um dos dias mais quentes já registrados. É uma das várias canções relacionadas com o inverno e geralmente associada com a época do Natal, apesar de não haver referência direta ao Natal na música. *Dada a natureza romântica, esta música é relacionada com a afeição de Isabella por Phineas, tal como é vista no episódio "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb". *Esta foi a primeira vez que Ginger foi vista com um laço. *A música foi transmitida dublada apenas na Espanha, já que havia sido dublado a canção para o álbum. *No Brasil, a versão dos créditos finais não foi apresentada. Galeria de Imagens |name= }} Compositores *Sammy Cahn *Jule Styne Continuidade *Essa é a 10ª vez em que Isabella canta uma linha sozinha em um ponto de uma música (A Trilha Amarela, Danville é Um Amor, entre outros), e a 4ª música onde ela é a cantora principal (Inverão, Cidade do Amor, A Trilha Amarela). Veja Também *"Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb" *''Bom Rei Venceslau'' *''Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos'' *Lista de Músicas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas de Episódios Especiais Categoria:Canções de Natal Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoria:Músicas Cantadas pelas Garotas Companheiras Categoria:Natal Categoria:Música sem tradução definida